1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rail systems and more particularly relates to a novel vertical rail system having adjustable closure louvers instead of conventional fixed rails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Class 49, subclasses 73 to 76, 95 and 96, etc. related to closures which are interconnected for concurrent movement. These subclasses include numerous forms of horizontal shutters, louvers and conventional jalousies which are provided with various forms of actuators or closing mechanisms. The prior art in this class and subclasses did not reveal any shutters, louvers or jalousies adapted to act as an adjustable rail system nor were the shutters or louvers mounted in the vertical direction and adapted to support a horizontal rail or fence or barrier under force.